Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors and methods of manufacturing the connectors.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-252904 describes a conventional connector including a body of insulating plastic material and a plurality of terminals insert-molded in the body. The terminals include a pair of differential signal terminals, one of which is partially exposed through a recess in the body. The recess serves to adjust the amount of plastic material of the body around the one of the terminals and lower the dielectric constant of the materials around the one of the terminals in order to increase the transmission speed of signals transmitted by the pair of terminals.